There are known in the art various MEK1/2 inhibitors, such as but not limited to diphenyl anilines. In some instances, these compounds were discovered for use in developing new anticancer agents.
The Mitogen-Activated Protein-Kinase (MAPK) signaling cascade is a complex web of kinases that connects external and internal stimuli to effect modification of cell energy levels and movement involving the cytoskeleton. Consequently the MAPK signaling cascade was previously known as the microtubule-associated protein kinase signaling cascade.
Since the majority of prior art addresses the development of MEK1/2 inhibitors, there is a need in the art to develop compounds that address MEK5 inhibition and, compounds that address MEK1/2 inhibition and MEK5 inhibition are particularly advantageous.